


The Haught Name Game

by Mary4GiveMe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, nicole backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary4GiveMe/pseuds/Mary4GiveMe
Summary: Waverly happens to stumble upon Nicole's file and has no other choice but to read it of course. Though Waverly gets stuck on the fact that Nicole has 3 middle names. Curious, she approaches her girlfriend with the question of why and gets introduced to the "Haught Name Game"(Not good at summaries give it a try, it's a Nicole backstory :D)





	The Haught Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any typos or sentences that sound weird.

“Nicole Opal Wind Adora Haught.” Waverly stood in front of Nicole beaming at the new information she had discovered. 

While looking for a file on an officer who Lucado had her hunting down due to the fact that he said both she and her coat should "Find another place to be tacky", she stumbled on the brown folder that belonged to her red-headed, dimple bearing girlfriend. Within it held important information on Nicole, from her recent police report to her birth certificate. A birth certificate that held secrets that Nicole had yet to tell her.

"How did you get that?" Nicole asked, playfully reaching for the file which Waverly effortlessly pulled away and hid behind her back. She slowly wiggled her finger in front of the red head's face. "Nonono Officer Haught you have some explaining to do." Before Nicole gets the chance to retaliate her radio goes off. 

"Officer Haught, we have a 10-37, a gray sedan stationed in the parking lot of Miranda's Bakery. Nedley has requested that you look into it, something about a Tucker Gardner." The radio on her shoulder goes silent and she focuses her attention back to Waverly.

"Guess you'll have to get those answer you so desperately desire later." She smirks and then proceeds to walk over to the coat rack next to her desk which holds her white Stetson and her official Purgatory PD jacket. After grabbing both things, she walks back to where her girlfriend stands with the folder still in her hand. "How bout you meet me at the Diner at 8 and I'll explain the whole name thing." She sheepishly smiles at the shorter girl, who just nods as a response. She leans down to place a quick kiss on the other girl's lips, before pulling away just as fast and practically jogging to the entrance of the station to head to her cruiser.

It was a little past 8:00 when Nicole showed up. She had apologized 100 times to Waverly for being late but the younger Earp didn't seem to mind at all, she was too focused on the idea of learning about Nicole's name.

After finding an empty booth in the back and getting their order taken Waverly pulled out the brown folder again. 

"Oh Miss Earp, I think we have a problem. You see this is confidential and can not be taken without justified cause." Nicole reaches for the file when Waverly once again retracts it. 

"Well, in fact, I do have a reason as to why I require this folder, Deputy Haught. You see I am doing a little investigation and I've seemed to come across an interesting detail." 

"Hmmm well Miss Earp, it doesn’t look like you have any official clearance." Nicole sounded way more confident than she actually felt.

"As an official consultant of the Black Badge Division, I'm all the clearance you need Deputy Haught." Waverly's tone was low and very seductive. She smirked when Nicole blushes and looks down. The redhead knew that her girlfriend wasn't going to budge on the subject so she released a breath and looked back up into eyes that made her melt with their intense gaze. 

Why was she so worried about telling Waverly about where her name came from. It was just a name…

Their food finally arrived and it cleared some of the tension and second thought that had tangled up within Nicole.

She wasn't ready to speak but Waverly then insinuated the conversation, "Sooo Nicole Opal Wind Adora Haught eh?" Nicole looked up from her food and smiled half-heartedly. 

After a few more seconds Nicole properly responded, "N. O. W. A. Haught." Waverly looked at her slightly confused. "What's a Nowa?... Nowa Haught, that's so wei... Now A Haught." Waverly smiled brightly once she figured out the riddle hidden within her girlfriend's name. "That's actually kind of clever," Waverly said. Nicole rubbed the back of her neck and laughed slightly, "That's the Haught Name Game for ya." Waverly smiled at her, even more, intrigued. "So do all Haught's have clever wordplay in their names" Nicole nodded. 

"My uncle's name is Dwayne Theodore Haught. Turns out my uncle is gay and he married my uncle Greg who's last name is Johnson... Dwayne The Haught Johnson." They both burst out laughing in the practically empty diner at the horrible irony. My Dad's name was Stark Toby Andrew York Haught. Guess you Earp's aren't the only one's with a weird name fetish." Waverly looked up at Nicole and laughed. "Guess not." She replied

Then something clicked in Waverly's brain. "So why does your acronym mean 'Now A Haught'?"

She could see Nicole visually shudder at the question. She reached across the table to grasp the other woman's hands. 

A couple of seconds passed before Nicole got the courage to talk again, "Before I was born my biological father died. He was first to respond to a call about domestic violence. He was told to wait but he knew waiting could be the difference between someone dying or living. I don't think he ever thought it would be the difference between him dying or living." Nicole looked down. 

Waverly took the opportunity to stand up and slide into the seat next to her girlfriend. She pulled her into a tight embrace and slowly started to stroke up and down the taller girl's back. "I know baby... We don't have to talk about this here or now... I'm sorry that I pushed you."

Nicole looked up and straight into Waverly's eyes. "It's fine... I've been… holding it in for far too long." She kissed the other woman's cheek and sadly smiled at her.

She then continued the story, "By the time my dad got there, my biological father was already dead. My dad said he cried for hours that day. And that it had only gotten worse as time passed, anything that reminded him of my father made him throw up. Every day after work he would go check in on my biological mother. Until she finally went into labor a week later. She was 2 months early and the doctors assumed it was all the stress. They had to give her a C-section after she went into critical condition... She died during the procedure." Nicole's voice was shaky and Waverly could tell she was on the verge of tears. 

Waverly didn’t know what else to say but, “I’m so sorry, Nicole.”

"My dad was left at the hospital with a hurting heart and a slowly dying baby.” Waverly winced slightly at the thought.

“Once my mom got there she told him that they couldn't just leave me there. So they started to fill out the birth certificate. It took them a couple of days though." Nicole chuckled slightly at the memory of her dad telling her how long it took them to finish it. He would scratch the back of his neck and nervously laugh when telling the story.

"They wanted to keep alive the Haught name game but it was difficult and pain-filled. Then finally they came up with a name to stick on the certificate before the hospital decided to just put Jane Doe."

Waverly felt Nicole shift in the seat and straighten her back out, her neck rose slightly, she then saw the redhead close her eyes and release a breath. "Nicole, my father's name was Nicolas and since I was a female that was close as they were gonna get. Opal, my parent's said it was because Opal was a strong gem that could be dark but at the same time so colorful, a sigh of hope that dark things can bring so much color into the world. But I think it was just because I was born in October. Wind, my parents hoped that I would go with the flow and lucky for them I did. Adora, my parent’s said the moment the saw me that they adored me and my mom told me that she regrets how things ended with my biological mother and father but that she didn't regret one second of my being in their lives.” 

Nicole opened her eyes and felt the pride in the words that she had just said. She turned her head slowly to see Waverly staring at her in awe. Nicole didn't know what to say after all of that so she waited for the younger woman to speak. They stood staring at each other for an incredibly long time. "That was beautiful, and I am so fortunate that you shared that with me... It just makes you even more extraordinary Nicole Haught." She brought her lips up to her girlfriend's and it was a slow and tender kiss. 

When they broke apart it was as if they were even closer, physically and spiritually. Like their molds melted together with the more things they learned about each other and Waverly couldn't be any more pleased with the person she fell in love with. 

They finally left the dinner after having to order so more food seeing as their original orders had become cold with all the discussion.

They were driving back the homestead in Nicole's cruiser. It was quiet but comfortable. 

The memories of the night replaying in Waverly's mind. She smiled as a thought appeared in her mind.

Noticing the look on Waverly’s face, brought a smile to her lips too, with dimples on fully on display. "I wonder what's happening in that big amazing brain of yours Waverly Earp?" They younger Earp stared at the officer. "You know it has just occurred to me, that it's going to be difficult to come up with a name that starts with W but allows you to play your little name game." Nicole's eyebrow raised and a smirked appeared on her face as she started to inquire some more, "And why would we need to do that?"

Waverly huffed and turned her head so that she was facing the window, looking into the dark starry sky. "For whenever we decided to have our own little Haughtmess."

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled at the thought of her and Waverly bring a child into the world. Or having to raise a child that had ended up with no one. Making the same decision that her dad made about her, "How about Wade Orlando Wes Haught. WOWHaught." 

The other woman laughed a little and turned her attention to the redheaded driver. "How about Wade Anthony Yankford Haught. WAYHaught." 

Nicole laughed, "That's the spirit, you're already getting the hang of the Haught Name Game."

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a billion stories and never really ever finished them. So I'm glad I was able to finish this and be able to share it with Y'all. (Pulled an all nighter so that I wouldn't mess up) I feel like I should be saying more but I can't think of anything lol so uhh thanks for reading :D


End file.
